His name was Micheal J Caboose
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: The horrid winds have passed, the Alpha is back along with other AI friends, and an explosion is avoided. But all at the cost of a most valued life.


**I had this idea awhile ago, there is an entire story behind it but I decided against writing it. Basically the Alpha AI is back along with Delta, Gamma, and Omega. And they needed Caboose's help to get the Alpha a body and get the other AIs bodies as well. This is, in a way, the ending to it and it is very sad, but sweet too. This is friendship, no romance involved. Anyway, enjoy! (And for you easy criers I suggest some tissues)  
**

* * *

The three AIs whispered in the new robot body, making the Alpha a bit edgy as he attempted to override the systems and stop the base from exploding. It was even worse knowing what was going on in the room behind him. Guns went off, people yelled, and a body with white armor skidded into the doorway leading into where the Alpha was trying to get passed a firewall. He heard one last gunshot than silence fell over the base. Delta spoke the code and the robotic fingers typed it out as quickly as possible. The lights went out for a second before turning back on.

"Self destruction aborted." The Alpha let out a fake breath. His head shot up after a moments thought and he turned around. The room behind the one he was in had dead bodies everywhere, so it took him a moment to find the person he was looking for. He stopped in his tracks. There on the ground one soldier had a gaping hole in his stomach with blood all over him, the silver paint on his armor had gotten scraped off in the fight, making some spots blue, and his visor was cracked. The Alpha dropped his gun and ran over to soldier. He knelt next to him and took off his helmet. Two blue eyes looked back at him filled with pain, but yet he stilled managed to smile at the AI.

"Did we win?" asked a weak voice. Something twisted where a human heart would be for the AI as he nodded in reply to the question. At his words Delta, Gamma, and Omega showed their holograms to the man. He looked at them and smiled a bit more. "I'm glad you're all, *deep breath* ok." The Alpha put a hand on his shoulder. A hand reached up and grabbed it from it's resting place and held it firmly. The Alpha looked down at his weak eyes that somehow still managed to have a happy twinkle in them. "I got 'em, I got 'em all. Did I do a good job Church?" The Alpha swore he felt tears streaming down the cheeks he was sure he didn't have, he ignored this and nodded.

"You did a wonderful job, perfect. I wouldn't want to have had a better man by my side," he told him. The man smiled at him. "Now, why don't we get out of here?" He shook his head and laid it back against the cold ground a moment. His hand squeezed a bit, making the Alpha get a tighter grip as a reflex. For the moment no one said anything. But the silenced was worse than talking. He looked up at the Alpha, raising his head a little.

"It's ok Church, I know I'm going to die. And that's ok, everybody dies, and I knew I would too. But that's ok, death isn't scary Church. Death is just how life goes, and that's ok." The Alpha did not deny now that he felt tears streaming down his cheeks, the AI holograms looked at him a short moment before turning back to the man. Delta stepped forward a bit towards him. "Yes, Delta?"

"I am sorry you had to go out this way, you were a good solider. Maybe not the best solider, but the bravest and most trustworthy solider I have ever met. I respect you, and I always will. You were a great friend to me, and I'm sure the others agree," and with that said Delta stood back in the line-up with the others. Silence followed for a short moment before Gamma stepped out and looked at him.

"I once thought you were going to be a great destroyer and were nothing but trouble. But this journey had proven other-wise. You are not the smartest, but you are the most loyal of us all. And as Delta said, you were a great friend," although his voice was dry and blunt, Gamma managed to put some feeling into his voice as he spoke. They all watched as he stepped back in with the others. Omega made some sort of mumbling noise before stepping out towards him.

"You were an idiot and the dumbest of us all. I always found you annoying and unhealthily persistent. But now that I think about it, maybe that last part was your greatest quality. If it hadn't been for your persistence, we wouldn't have won today. This base would be up in flames right now. So, thank you, I guess," with the small speech Omega stood back with the others. All three glanced over at the Alpha in silence, wondering what he would say.

"You were the most annoying recruit we ever got. You talked at the wrong times, asked the wrong questions, never paid attention, and never knew things you should. But yet somehow managed to figure things out that I never could. You were dumb and stupid, but you always managed to make things better somehow. That one time when I was really angry and almost lasered Tucker in the face, you were not scared. You stood right in front of my and calmed me down. No fear at all. They're right. You weren't the best or the smartest soldier. But you were there when I needed you, never questioned me when I asked you to do something, and were always by my side. Sure, from time to time I found this annoying. But I wouldn't trade you in for any other solider in the entire universe." He smiled at the Alpha and gave him hand a small squeeze.

"Thank you, Church. You were all great too. Sure, Delta wouldn't shut up, Gamma and Omega never stopped arguing, and you were always bossing me around. But you are a great group of friends. Even if you keep telling me you, hate, each other," as he finished he let out a few coughs, each one louder than the one before. The Alpha held his hand a little bit tighter and gave him a sad look.

"Caboose," he said softly. Two blue eyes shifted to look at him, listening. "You were the best friend I ever had, and I wouldn't trade this time with you for anything." Caboose smiled. At this exact moment Tex and Wash walked in. Caboose's eyes closed and his grip loosened so that it fell out of the Alpha's hand, leaving him to grip the air. The other AI's holograms bowed their heads in respect for the fallen solider and silence filled the room. Tex put her shotgun on her back and walked over to him. The holograms disappeared as she walked through them to put a hand on his shoulder, he didn't look over at her.

"He was an excellent solider. He wasn't perfect or smart, but he was excellent," came her assuring voice. He didn't respond as Wash walked over and picked up the dead body. He looked down at the Alpha and repressed all the questions he wanted to ask him, seeing and now was a horrible time.

"He deserves to be buried," Wash said in an almost cold voice. The Alpha nodded and got to his feet. All the AIs in his head whispered. The whispered about Caboose, about how much they owed him, and how much they knew the Alpha would miss him. Because even the most important people, or AIs, need a friend by their side. Someone that, no matter what, will always stick with you through the ups and the downs. And the Alpha's best friend now lay dead across Wash's arms. With no words spoken he took Caboose up in his own arms.

"I'll take him," came a hardened voice the Tex never thought she'd hear again. And with the they all walked out of the base toward where the others, and Meta, were waiting for them. Tex and Wash shared a look before following him out. Delta whispered the the Alpha. Asking him a question, a simple but hard question. And his reply the two freelancers heard loud and clear as he whispered it out loud: "His name was Micheal J. Caboose."

* * *

**Well, there is your daily feels.**

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
